July 07 short stories for SMMFC
by Sheankelor
Summary: These are all about Jupiter in all her forms, from the Silver Millennium to the Crystal Tokyo. This is a collection of short stories written for July 07 in SMMFC in LJ. Rated T just to be cautious. Please let me know if you enjoy!
1. The things we do for money

Title: The things we do for money  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Makoto- fluttering  
Genre: General  
Version: PGSM - after the end, before Special act  
Rating: G

Makoto and her friends don't belong to me, but I'm sure you all know that. Holds up the dolls and the paper dolls But these... these belong to my daughter, so I can use them. 

The things we do for money

Makoto arrived early that morning to help Minako and the other volunteers to finish setting up the lasts of the booths needed for the afternoon activities. Pushing her bangs back out of her face, she watched as Usagi and Mamoru tied the the last awning to its support poles. _'This charity fund raiser took off faster than even Ami had counted on.'_

Glancing at the time, she called out to Rei and Usagi. "We need to get to the baseball field." As the other two girls headed her way, she saw Ami making her way towards the first aid tent, and Minako towards the autograph area. _'With Minako selling autographs, and the baseball tickets.. I'm sure we'll pull in some good money for the children's center at the hospital.'_

After they changed into the makeshift uniforms, Tenako came limping up. Usagi stopped trying to get Mamoru to wave back at her from the stands and rushed over to help him to the bench. As team captain, Makoto rushed over to him to see if he needed help. "What happened? Are you going to be able to play?"

Tenako sighed lightly. "I sprained my ankle. I can hit the ball, that is about it, but I still want to play."

Tilting her head, Makoto studied him uncertainly. "We can have a person run the bases for you, and let you sit out when we're in the field. But only if you promise to tell us if your ankle starts feeling worse. I'm not sending a team mate to the hospital, especially when we are trying to raise money for it."

Tenako agreed, and after several moments of debate, Yumi was chosen to be his runner. Stepping out of the makeshift dugout, Makoto was pleased to see the stands were full. It was time to start the game. Her stomach started to flutter as the nerves she had been holding back suddenly hit. As she watched, Rei stepped onto the pitcher's mound.

Makoto hunted through the bushes for the baseball. She could hear the other players looking in the other clump a little further away. _'I wish we had another ball. I can't believe Usagi hit it that hard.'_

Pushing further into the undergrowth, she smiled as she remember Usagi's dark ponytails fluttering in the wind as she ran the bases. _'She has always been good at running. I think we should have made her our substitute base runner for Tenako.'_

She heard Rei call out. "Found it." Backing out of the bush, Makoto caught sight of Usagi running back across the baseball field.   
She smiled with wry amusement as the other girl tripped and stumbled half way across. _'Her clumsiness! That is why Rei didn't want her to be the substitute runner.'_

As Makoto traipsed across the field, she noticed that Usagi was still fluttering, but this time it was her hands, trying once again to get Mamoru to wave back.

At the bottom of the last inning, Makoto watched the scoreboard anxiously. The teams were tied, and hers was at the plate. _'Come on.. all we need is one run and it's over.. Rei.. hit us a home run.. come on, if Usagi can do it can you can.'_

Rei stepped up to the plate,and Makoto found herself distracted by Usagi once again. Her excited friend sat on the edge of the bench, cheering loudly for Rei and waving two of the brightly colored fans that had been donated by a local bank. Makoto was telling her to hush when the loud crack of the bat made her jerk her head around abruptly and stare at the field. When the ball sailed into the bushes once more, she and everyone in the dugout leaped to their feet, cheering loudly, and jumping with excitement. 


	2. A festival

Title: A festival?  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Makoto- motorcycle  
Genre: General  
Version: PGSM - after the end, before Special act  
Rating: G

Makoto and her friends don't belong to me, but I'm sure you all know that. Holds up the dolls and the paper dolls But these... these belong to my daughter, so I can use them. 

A festival?

Ball in hand, Makoto headed off towards the booths. It was time to start selling lunch. _'I'll change into my yukata just as soon as Motoki and Luna get here. But until they do...'_ She pulled out the bento boxes she had worked on all night and most of the early morning. _'...I should start selling.'_

"Bentos, Get your homemade bentos here!!" People started flooding about her booth. A splash of green made her heart flutter with hope. _'Motoki? Is that him? He has to get here soon. I need the extra hands.'_

She heard a motorcycle nearby working its way through the vendor's parking area. _'Didn't Mamoru say he was lending his bike to Motoki?'_ The thought flew from her mind as more customers pressed in around her.

Makoto was reaching for a box to hand to a customer when someone unexpectedly placed one in her hand. When she turned around, Motoki smiled at her and reached for another. She barely had time to spot Kamekichi in his travel cage before the crowd of hungry patrons drew her attention once more. Just as they sold the last box, Luna arrived with her change of clothes.

After they closed booth, Makoto headed to the changing area that was situated between the first aid tent and the stage for Minako's afternoon concert. Scanning the booths and pedestrians on the way, she couldn't help but grin. _'This has turned into a summer festival. And with all the vendors promising to give their profits to the charity, the fund raiser is a real success.'_

Usagi hawking cotton candy caught her attention. _'I need to let Mamoru know where Motoki parked his bike.'_ She veered off her path and headed towards their booth. It was as busy as hers had been. With Usagi hawking, Ami taking the money, and Mamoru making the cotton candy, they were keeping the customers moving.

Edging her way through the crowd, Makoto eventually reached Mamoru. His dark eyes acknowledged her before looking back at the superfine sugar spinning onto a stick. "Motoki-kun made it safe and sound. Your motorcycle is behind my booth."

Mamoru flashed a smile. "Thanks. Do you know if he is going to need it to get home?"

Makoto tried to remember. "I think so."

Mamoru nodded slightly. "I'll ask him during the concert."

Ami held out her hand, waiting on the next stick of cotton candy. She and Mokoto shared a friendly smile.

_'I better head on, before I mess up their system.'_ Waving slightly, Makoto continued on her way to the changing area. 


	3. A new opening act

Title: A new opening act  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Makoto- violence  
Genre: General  
Version: PGSM - after the end, before Special act  
Rating: G

Makoto and her friends don't belong to me, but I'm sure you all know that. Holds up the dolls and the paper dolls But these... these belong to my daughter, so I can use them. 

A new opening act

Dropping her bag on one of the benches inside of the changing tent, Makoto spotted Rei staring at the ground with a look of uncertainty, anticipation, and fear. "What's the matter?"

Rei looked up at Makoto. "Minako has me being her opening act."

Makoto raised her eyebrow. "When did she talk you into that?"

Rei frowned slightly. "She didn't. She set it up and told me. And then she said I would be fine." Rei looked at her hands as they shook slightly.

Makoto grinned. "It just nerves. Everyone gets nervous when they have to appear unexpectedly on stage."

Rei frowned at her. "I'm okay. I'm just worried about the security."

"Why are you worried about security?" Makoto sounded as confused as she felt.

Rei straighted her jacket before answering. "She decided it today, and posted it after the baseball game." Frowning slightly, she glared in the direction of the stage. "I doubt most people even read the small sign that was hung up. So, when I come out on stage, who knows how violent they might get."

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "Minako's fans aren't prone to violence. At least, I have never heard of any outbreaks during her other concerts."

Rei compressed her lips. "There is always a first time. I wouldn't put anything past disappointed fans."

Makoto glanced out the tent's flap at the crowd that was already forming for the afternoon's concert. The waving signs and the number of Kupi creatures caught her by surprise. _'She might a have a valid point. You never know, especially with hot and tired people.'_

Turning her attention back to Rei, Makoto opened her bag. "Then make sure the MC lets everybody know that Minako is coming up after you. Or you might say that she asked you to open the concert for her." She pulled out her summer kimono. 

"Will you help me into my yukata?" She held out the dark green yukata covered in pink roses.

Sighing lightly, Rei helped her tie the dark pink obi. As she put the final touches on a butterfly knot, she listened to the crowd chanting Minako's name over and over again. "Will you check on the security for me? Minako said I had to stay in here until the concert starts. I can not sit here for fifteen more minutes without some idea."

Slipping into her geta, Makoto nodded and headed out of the tent. "I'll be back soon."

Wandering around the perimeter of the concert area, Makoto counted the number of security personal. Then she counted the number near the stage. _'Twenty five? That sounds like an awful lot, I wonder if they have had problems before?'_ Turning around, she headed back to let Rei know that she was going to be well protected.


	4. Sentai Turtles

Title: Sentai Turtles?  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Makoto- turtle  
Genre: General  
Version: PGSM post-series  
Rating: G

Makoto and her friends don't belong to me, but I'm sure you all know that. Holds up the dolls and the paper dolls But these... these belong to my daughter, so I can use them. 

Sentai Turtles?

_AN: Sentai are the groups that come in colors, like the power rangers. Do you want to know how the turtles got there, read the July 06 stories._

Makoto leaned against a post as she waited for Mamoru. Looking up and down the street, she looked for Mamoru's motorcycle. _'It should be easy to spot. It is the only one I've seen that has a window cling of ninja turtles.'_

She heard the motorcycle before she saw it. _'Why does Mamoru have turtles on his bike? I can see Motoki putting them on a bike if he owned one, but it just doesn't seem like Mamoru's style.'_

Mamoru pulled next to her and looked at her expectantly. "Are you ready?"

Makoto nodded quickly, and Mamoru held out his spare helmet. "Thanks for driving me, Mamoru-san." She pulled the helmet on before sitting behind Mamoru.

Makoto looked at the window cling. The four turtles smiled gaily at her. _'They are colored like a sentai group. Except one is purple. I don't know any sentai group that has a purple member.'_ She wet her lips nervously, and knew she had to ask. "Why do you have turtles on your windshield? Are they some sort of sentai?"

Mamoru glanced at the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles that graced the lower section of his windshield. He had considered removing them many times, but in the end he always left them. "They were a present from Motoki. They are characters from an American cartoon. I don't know if they are suppose to be sentai or not."

"Have you ever seen the show?"

Mamoru shook his head no. "I've never seen the show."

"So you keep it because Motoki gave it to you?" She wrapped her arms about his waist.

A smile flitted across Mamoru's face. "Yes." _'And because the two with the swords look cool.'_


	5. A question of Loyalties

Title: A question of loyalties  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Makoto-loyalty  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga silver millennium (Fates storyline)  
Rating: G

Makoto and her friends don't belong to me, but I'm sure you all know that. Holds up the dolls and the paper dolls But these... these belong to my daughter, so I can use them. 

A question of loyalties 

_AN: Ersa Sailor Jupiter_

_'Loyalty. That was all she wanted, that is all that she is demanding. That I be loyal to her daughter.'_ Ersa leaned against her bedroom window and gazed out over the formal garden that stretched out beneath her. Beneath her hand was the letter that Sailor Venus had handed her. _'Sailor Venus is here to take me to the Moon Kingdom. Dad is proud that I was chosen to be a member of Princess Serenity's court.'_ She caught sight of her brother crossing the courtyard. _'Dad said that I would make some good connections, and with them I could help our planet's position in the empire.'_

Looking out over the castle wall, she spotted Sailor Venus and her enterague following the guide that the king had provided them. _"Queen Selenity wants me to be loyal to her princess, and Dad wants me to maintain my loyalty to home. Can I do both? Who is ultimately more important to me, my home or an unknown princess?'_

Turning slightly, she caught sight of the wooden box that Sailor Venus had given her. It was completely gilded with gold and encrusted with emeralds. _'I wonder what is in it.'_ Crossing over to the small table were it sat, Ersa rested her hand on the lid. The emeralds glowed slightly._'She said it was mine.'_ As she opened the lid, a green light shone briefly. Resting in velvet nest was a small golden wand with a green handle. _'It is pretty. I wonder why she said it was mine... unless it is because of the symbol of Jupiter on the top of it.'_

Lifting the wand out of its bed, Ersa felt compelled to call out a strange sentence. Raising the wand above her head, she called the phrase out. "Jupiter Power, Make UP!" Lightening crashed, thunder rolled, and she was engulfed in a swirl of power. 

When it was over, Ersa stared at herself in a mirror. _'I'm a senshi? How did they know?'_ Clenching her hand around wand, she gently bit her lip. _'If I remember right, the senshi are the sworn protectors of the empire, and the Moon Princess in particular.'_ Sighing, she settled onto the chair next to the box. Turning her hands over, she examined her gloves. _'Loyalty... as a senshi I am bound to more than my home. I have to consider what is best for the empire. So that is where my loyalty must lie, with the empire.'_


	6. The Price of Freedom

Title: The Price of Freedom  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Makoto- Freedom  
Genre: General/Angsty(?)  
Version: Anime/Manga silver millennium (Fates story line)  
Rating: G

Makoto and her friends don't belong to me, but I'm sure you all know that. Holds up the dolls and the paper dolls But these... these belong to my daughter, so I can use them. 

The Price of Freedom 

_A/N: Silver Millennium names  
Saturn - Nix, Venus - Harmonia, Mars - Aneris, Mercury - Tyche ,Neptune - Rhode, Jupiter - Ersa , Uranus- Phoebe _

Ersa watched as the visitors walked into the palace. She felt a smile that was more like a smirk take residence on her face. She knew that she would let it fall before any of the newcomers could see it. But for a moment, she allowed herself the luxury of letting her true feelings out. _'Freedom. The freedom to come. The freedom to leave.'_ She turned away from the window and crossed the well appointed room. _'Everything has a price. Even freedom. For someone to have more freedom, somebody else has to have less. That is the way of it. There must be a balance maintained.'_

Settling in a chair positioned to see the door and the window, Ersa wondered if the people of the Empire knew the price of their freedom. _'A member of each royal family has to serve the Moon Kingdom in some capacity here in the capital.'_ Turning her henshin stick over in her hands, she contemplated what her life would be like if she hadn't been a senshi. _'I would have been trapped, with no-one to help me.'_ Ersa glanced about her suite. _'Even a comfortable prison is still a prison. But ... it is one that I have walked into willingly. I have given away my freedom so that my people could have it.'_ She wanted to see her home again, the flowing green hills, the brilliant skies, and the tall trees. The empty, silvery surface of the Moon did little to soothe the ache in her soul.

Ersa's henshin stick weighed heavy in her grasp. _'At least it gives meaning to my life here. And as Sailor Jupiter, I have a special bond with the other princesses: Aneris, Tyche, Harmonia, and of course Serenity. I have a purpose. A reason to be here.'_

A movement outside her window caught her eye. _'And now there are two more princesses joining us: Princess Rhode of Neptune and Princess Phoebe of Uranus. Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus have finally arrived.'_ Ersa didn't want to begrudge them the freedom they had tried to hang onto, but she did. And she was even more jealous of the princess of Saturn, Nix. _'Saturn sent some Lady in place of their princess. And she isn't even a senshi. It seems that Saturn doesn't have one. Neither does Pluto.'_ Pluto's royal family had yet to send a member to the court. _'I wonder who they will send.'_

As the summoning bell rang, Ersa headed off to meet the newest payment for freedom.


	7. A proper training

Title: A proper training  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Makoto- training  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga silver millennium (Fates story line)  
Rating: G

Makoto and her friends don't belong to me, but I'm sure you all know that. Holds up the dolls and the paper dolls But these... these belong to my daughter, so I can use them. 

A proper training

_AN: Rhode Neptune, Phoebe Uranus, HarmoniaVenus_

Ersa caught the look that passed between Rhode, Phoebe, and Lady Hemera. _'They're going to sneak off again. There is something suspicious about the princesses of Uranus and Neptune meeting in secret with the Saturn diplomat. If the Pluto diplomat joined them...'_ Casting a quick glance at the quiet gentleman from Pluto, she leaned closer to Harmonia, and whispered her suspicions.

Harmonia looked politely at the sweet, carefree diplomat from Saturn. _'I guess it could all be an act. She ... she seems like a breath of fresh air. '_ She leaned closer to Ersa, and whispered back. "Follow them next time and find out what they are doing. I wouldn't want someone to corrupt two of the senshi before they have been trained." _'We need to start their training soon. I'll have to check with Artemis about who is in charge of that.'_ She smiled as she looked at the queen, but all the time she was wondering why she had not been informed about the training of the senshi she was supposed to be the leader of.

Hemera spotted Princess Ersa out of the corner of her eye. _'I wonder how long she has been there?'_ She narrowed her eyes a little bit at Neptune and Uranus. _'She can watch all she likes, we have nothing to hide. And maybe the other senshi will catch the hint.'_ Neptune slid her foot slightly too much to the left. "Neptune, your stance. Watch were you put your feet."

Neptune adjusted her fighting stance until it felt right. Striding quickly across the practice salle, Hemera quickly disabused her of that notion. When Uranus jumped to her partner's defense, Hemera felt a smile trying to boil out of her and she almost lost her coldness. With a slight movement, she acknowledged Uranus' attempt to protect her partner. "Neptune..." She fell into the stance that Neptune had been attempting. "..,this is how you place your feet."

From her position on the floor, Neptune took a real close look at how her teacher's feet were placed. When she had it firmly in mind, she pulled herself back up to her feet and reattempted the stance. Hemera walked around her, and then tried to throw her again. This time Neptune didn't fall. "Now go through the pattern again."

Ersa watched in amazement as Neptune dusted herself off, and obeyed the diplomat. _'Why is she teaching them? Why did they go to her to learn instead of one of us?'_ As she settled a little more comfortably against the side wall, she watched the three intently. _'Why are they taking that type of abuse from Lady Hemera? She is treating them so badly. Fussing at them, correcting them so harshly, so coldly. Cold... Lady Hemera is being so cold. I never seen her without a smile, and yet...'_ Ersa allowed herself to look at the diplomat's face. _'Her eyes are like ice, and her face could be carved of stone. She doesn't appear to be the same person as the smiling, laughing, carefree diplomat I normally see.'_ She looked over at Uranus and Neptune. _'Hold on.. they have transformed. How... why... when...'_

The shock forced Ersa out of hiding. "What is going on here?"

Hemera held back the sigh that tried to escape. _'I knew we couldn't continue without interruptions. The moment I saw her, I knew it was just a matter of time. But at least she waited until we were almost done.'_ Leaving her training persona inside the circle, Hemera stepped out near Ersa. A smile settled back on her face. "Welcome, Princess Ersa."

Uranus and Neptune transformed back into Rhode and Phoebe, and joined Lady Hemera. 

Ersa glanced at the two princesses before returning her attention back to the diplomat._' Which one is the real Lady Hemera... the smiling diplomat or the cold faced trainer of the circle?'_ "Thank you, Lady Hemera." She brushed at the dust on her skirt. "Now, can you please tell me what is going on here?"

Hemera spotted Princess Harmonia coming into the salle. Glancing at her two trainees, she decided to push their cause a little bit. Making sure her voice carried, she answered Ersa. "I'm training them. Neither of these senshi have received any of the training they are going to need to protect this system."

Harmonia stopped for a moment. _'Was she directing that to me? What does she know about senshi?'_ She continued to walk into the room. With a glance at the shock on Ersa's face, she decided that she needed to step into the breach. "From what I have been taught, senshi have to learn social skills and how to deal with the court before they start their fighting training."

Ersa moved to the side, giving Harmonia space. Blue-green eyes clashed with blue ones. Hemera ran through her mind all the reason she should leave quietly, but the image of Nix crying stood out in her mind. _'These two are the ones that keep Nix from changing into Sailor Saturn. I have to try and convince the other senshi to continue what I have begun.'_ Drawing herself up, Hemera smiled sweetly. "Yes, they do need those things, but not as much as knowing how protect themselves and others. They need to learn how to be senshi in every sense of the word."

_'She sounds like she knows so much, and she is making sense. Even Artemis couldn't tell me who was supposed to be training these two. But still...'_ Harmonia flattened her lips. "There is an order to things. And just what do you know about the senshi?"

Hemera tried to keep her face smooth, but a wry smile escaped. "A bit. I studied a lot of history before I left Saturn. They were featured in a lot of the ancient tales. I know there are four Guardian Senshi that come from the four inner planets." She cast a significant look at both Ersa and Harmonia. "And that there are the Outer Senshi." Hemera looked over at Rhode and Phoebe. "They are not the same as the Guardian Senshi. They have different obligations, different duties."

Phoebe stepped between Hemera and Harmonia. Rhode was right next to her. "We know how to act in court." Rhode smiled slightly. "And we have been in etiquette training since the day we were born. We need to learn our new duties."

Ersa felt herself agreeing with the two princesses. _'They really do need to be trained, and if their duty is different than ours, they should have already started.'_ She looked over at Harmonia. _'Why is Harmonia not training them, or making sure that they are being trained? We go for practice ever other day.'_ "Harmonia?" The blonde princess glanced her way. "I think Lady Hemera might have a point. We should turn this over to Queen Selenity and the Senshi."

_'That is what I'm about to do. I know that this needs to be handled. How do I gracefully back out of this situation?'_ Harmonia studied Lady Hemera. _'Does she already know who we are? She seems to. If she does, then this would be easier. Okay... I'll act like she does, but that she also knows that we aren't supposed to announce it to everyone.'_ With a slight nod, she turned to Ersa. "You're right, Ersa." Then she focused on Rhode and Phoebe. "If you are really concerned about your training, then I will help you bring it to Queen Selenity's notice."

Rhode and Phoebe looked at Lady Hemera. She smiled and pushed them forward. "Go ahead. It will be for the best. All I can teach you is physical attacks. They can teach you everything that you need to know."

Leaning against the wall, Hemera watched as they left.


	8. Moonlight Procession

Title: Moonlight Procession  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Makoto- domino  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga silver millennium (Fates story line)  
Rating: G

Makoto and her friends don't belong to me, but I'm sure you all know that. Holds up the dolls and the paper dolls But these... these belong to my daughter, so I can use them. 

Moonlight Procession 

_AN: Silver Millennium names: Venus - Harmonia, Mars - Aneris, Mercury - Tyche ,Jupiter - Ersa  
domino - a large, hooded cloak with a mask covering the eyes, worn at masquerades_

Ersa looked down on the blue and white planet below them. The Earth was a sanctuary, a haven to many different species that could not survive any place else in the universe. _'And the Moon Kingdom has sworn to watch over and protect the Earth.'_ But tonight, with the full court present, they were going to throw a party in that sanctuary. _'It will be nice to be among trees again. They'll be strange trees, but none the less, they'll be trees.'_

Responding quickly to the summoning bell, Ersa joined the other princesses in the procession line. Directly in front of the procession was a beam of moonlight. It looked fragile, but she knew from past experiences that it was as safe, if not safer, than stone. Tonight they were going to walk the moonpaths. The standard bearers lead the way as the musicians sprinkled through out the cavalcade played quietly. As soon as they arrived in the forest, the servants set up the queens' throne, and then some prepared the buffet tables while others set up the dance area. The bells on the standards rang out as the post were driven into the ground around the party area, making a barrier against the planet's lifeforms.

Ersa drew her dark green domino closer around her as the chill bit through her dress, but she allowed the hood to fall off her head. _'A masquerade ball. There are costumes of all types. It really is hard to tell who is who. Except for the princesses. For some reason, we all chose wear a domino and a mask.'_ Her eyes instinctively sought out her charge, the moon's princess, as she adjusted her mask. It was her one concession to the masquerade. The mask was shaped like a dragon's face. The scales around her eyes were dark green, and they slowly changed to titan red the closer the mask was to her hair. It was difficult to spot anyone as the court flitted through the trees. Reaching over, Ersa let her hand rest against a tall oak tree. Using the trees roots and leaves as her eyes, she continued her searched for Serenity. Not seeing her that way, she moved through the woods in hopes of spotting her or one other princesses. _'Maybe Mercury or Mars has seen her. I doubt Venus has had a chance to look for her.'_ She shook her head at the crowd that was surrounding Harmonia. _'She never has a chance to watch after Serenity when we are at an evening social. The other courtiers keep her too busy, but she does hear all the court gossip that way. And being cognizant of recent court gossip has saved us many a times.'_

When Ersa spotted Serenity, she stationed herself so that she could guard her without being too obvious. The princess was already dancing under her mother's watchful eye. _'The Queen looks like a shaft of moonlight sitting there in her throne. If you didn't know her, you would think she was cold and emotionless.' _As Serenity swirled gracefully through the dance, her dark blue domino flared out slightly, seeming to dancing with her partner's black one. Looking closer at Serenity's partner, Ersa tried to determine who he was. She didn't recognize his piercing blue eyes, dark hair, and overall build. As the couple moved, his white mask reflected the moonlight into the blue eyes of his smiling partner. 

She caught the furtive looks between the other senshi, and started to worry. _'Surely, she wouldn't have slipped that Earthen Prince into this dance. What if he became trapped in the cavalcade when we head back? Sure, if he can get out before we leave, one night is just one night, but if he travels back up to the moon, that one night can be fourteen days to the rest of his family. I can't imagine the political upheaval that would occur if the crown prince of Earth vanished for half of a month. And not just on the Earth, but on the Moon as well.'_ A few earthlings had traveled to the moon, though for some reason they called it underhill and seemed to think the inhabitants of the Moon kingdom were called the Sidhe, had arrived home at least a half a month after they had left. The ones that had stayed longer than a night had problems adjusting to the world they returned to.

Keeping an eye on the prince, Ersa danced the night through. As the moon sank low in the sky, she made it a point to approach him. Standing so that he was shielded from prying eyes, Ersa confronted him. "Prince Endymion?"

The man's blue eyes looked surprised for a brief moment. "Yes, and might I have the pleasure of knowing who I am addressing?"

"I am member of Princess Serenity's court. I wish to let you know that we are leaving soon. I suggest you depart the way you came." Ersa tried to keep her tone casual and her advice short. She was longing to explain why he should not even be there, but she knew that neither he nor Serenity would heed her.

An understanding look settled on the prince's face. "Thank you for the warning. I shall depart shortly." His tone also thanked her for not handing him over to the guards posted around the perimeter.

Ersa acknowledged his reply before moving on. She made eye contact with the others, and let them know that Endymion was leaving.

When the moon reached the lowest point on the horizon, the court lined back up, and, to the sounds of bells, they traveled the moonpaths home. 


	9. Meeting the enemy

Title: Meeting the enemy  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Makoto- "Just A Girl" by No Doubt  
Genre: General/Drama  
Version: Anime/Manga silver millennium (Fates story line)  
Rating: G

Makoto and her friends don't belong to me, but I'm sure you all know that. Holds up the dolls and the paper dolls But these... these belong to my daughter, so I can use them. 

Meeting the enemy 

_AN: Ersa Sailor Jupiter  
_

Beryl crossed the rocky plateau with care. It wouldn't do to sprain an ankle or break her leg here. _'I've had it. I'm done with them saying that nothing can be done. I'm just a girl, but I'm a girl in _**this**_ world who loves him. I refuse to give him up to them. I shall find a way to unseal the enchantment that awful Sidhe cast upon him...Even it means I must ally myself with my enemy's enemy. But, what will the unseelie expect from me?'_ She dodged the outcropping of rocks that were in her path.

Finally, she found what she was looking for. With great care she brushed the debris from the ancient, neglected altar stone. Following half remembered tales and secrets gleaned from ancient scrolls, Beryl rested her hands upon the stone. Then, she made the only offering she could, her heart. As she stood there, she felt her energy coursing down her arms, seeping quickly through her and into the stone, giving her no chance to change her mind. She tried to remove her hands before she lost more, but her palms were stuck to the stone.

Beryl lifted her eyes from the altar stone to the small cave directly in front of her. Two glowing eyes peered back at her, studying her, judging her. The voice that spoke sounded like it was in her head. "What do you seek?"

Wetting her lips, Beryl tried to remember the words she had prepared while she had trekked across the plateau. "I come for my prince. I have come to seek the way to free Prince Endymion from the spell cast by a sihde queen. She has him enthralled, and _now_ he sees no-one but that **unearthly** creature." So great was her fury that it choked the pain she felt at the idea of Endymion being in love with someone else, and she was barely able to suppress it.

The glowing eyes narrowed just slightly. "Do you seek power, knowledge, or both?"

Beryl's fingers dug into the pitted stone as she tried to clench them in fury. She had no power, no knowledge, she was _just a girl_. She suppressed her anger before she answered. "Both."

Metallia's eyes widened. "I shall give you all you need to free the prince. Cut your hands and place them on the altar to seal our contract."

Beryl found that she could remove her hands from the stone. _'Blood... I knew that an unseelie would require something like that.'_ Pulling the silver dagger from her belt, she slit her palms. As blood welled out and coated her hands, the dagger slipped and fell onto the altar. Placing both hands back against the stone, she felt her blood seeping away and then a searing pain as the wounds were cauterized.

"The contract is complete. Let us begin." Beryl lifted her hands off the altar, and glanced at her palms. There was no scar. "Come, enter my home." Beryl walked into the small cave.

Ersa rested her hand on a trunk and looked around the large grove as the moonpath faded behind her. _'Earth... I don't know what keeps attracting Serenity to come down here. That is, unless it is him.'_ The memory of the blue-eyed dancer from the masquerade drifted through her mind. Lifting her eyes, she spotted the pale moon hanging in the afternoon sky. _'And lately I think he has been attending the dances in the Moon Kingdom as well. But I can't prove it.'_ Walking quietly through the ancient grove of oak trees, she tried to think of a solution to the thorny problem Princess Serenity was creating.

Ersa's steps took her to the end of the grove. Sheltering behind one of the massive trunks, she surveyed the rock strewn plateau. At first glance it appeared relatively flat, but at closer inspection, it was obviously gouged with small valleys and miniature mountains that thrust their way towards the sky. 

Narrowing her eyes just slightly, Ersa reached for her henshin stick. _'There is something evil out there. An ancient evil. It feels like it is sealed, but...'_ The slimy feel of death slid across her senses. As she turned to leave the cursed site, Ersa spotted an earthling girl walking among the rocks. Red glinted off her dark hair as she moved carefully across the treacherous terrain. Remembering the Moon Kingdom's oath to guard these people, she waited to make sure the girl made it out of the cursed area safely.

As soon as Beryl stepped into the sacred grove, she felt the presence of her enemy. Spinning around sharply, she glared at the red-headed woman standing there. _'I can sense them now. That is a useful gift.'_ Beryl stood trembling, wishing that she had the ability to kill this unnatural creature. But she was not ready. There was a lot of work to do at home before she was ready to conquer the sidhe. Spinning sharply once again, she stalked off towards the capital.

Ersa refused to back down. Standing still, she watched the girl stalked away. _'Here I spent the last half hour watching her to make sure she was safe, and she give me that type of look. Ungrateful wretch.' _She checked the position of the moon. _'And now I don't have the time to go investigate whatever is becoming unsealed out there. I'll report it to Mercury and Queen Selenity.'_ Casting a worried look towards the barren plateau, she called the moonpath to take her home. 


	10. Nothing is lost, but something is broken

Title: Nothing is lost, but something is broken  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Makoto- Lost  
Genre: General/Drama  
Version: Anime/Manga silver millennium (Fates/Tainted Gifts storyline)  
Rating: G

Makoto and her friends don't belong to me, but I'm sure you all know that. Holds up the dolls and the paper dolls But these... these belong to my daughter, so I can use them. 

Nothing is lost, but something is broken

_AN: Silver Millennium names: Venus - Harmonia, Mars - Aneris, Mercury - Tyche, Jupiter - Ersa  
The Milesians were the mortals that defeated the Sidhe and pushed them underground._

The rumors and stories spread like wildfire. "The prince has been bespelled by the Sidhe Queen." "The Sidhe are trying to conquer the Milesians." The people of Earth rose up to fight the Sidhe. 

They flocked to the woman that promised to rescue their prince from the horrible binding spells. Eventually, they named her their queen, Queen Beryl. The new Queen's power increased as her minions attacked the existing royal family's stronghold. War soon raged across the entire planet.

The Princess of Mercury,Tyche, flipped through the data pouring in from the different sensors set up to watch over the Earth. _'Serenity! If she had just stayed home. If she had left that prince alone. Then it wouldn't have come to this.'_

Ersa and Aneris walked into the surveillance room. "What is the status? Does it look like the fighting is going to escape the surface?"

The princess of Mercury let her shoulders droop. "I expect it to, but only once that seal is broken. I think whatever it is guarding is in league with Queen Beryl."

"How much time do you estimate?" Aneris ran her hand through her dark hair.

Tyche looked at the Martian princess. "You might be able to tell that better than I." Aneris just raised her eyebrow, so Tyche continued. "My estimation, if everything stays the same, three to four months."

Aneris frowned slightly, and then looked over at Ersa. "Then, let's go see if anything has changed."

Beryl held the four stones close as she slid them into a bag. With Queen Metallia's help, she had put a binding spell on them as well as a compulsion spell. All that was left to do was to place them into their boxes and have the four lords open them. _'And then they'll be mine. Soon... soon I'll be ready to enter the Sidhe's hill.'_

She wrapped the bag's ties around her wrist so it would not fall, nor let the stones slip out, and become lost amongst the others scattered around. _'Even if they did fall... I think I could spot these four. They are different than the others around here.'_ Holding the bag as close as she had the stones, she avoided the grove and headed to the capital.

Ersa watched the red haired girl walking across the plateau. _'I'm sure it is the same girl as last time. What is she doing out there? Did she lose something?'_ When the earthling had finally left the barren area, she looked at Aneris. "Ready?"

Aneris held up her henshin stick as an answer. "Mars Power! Make Up!"

Ersa called out softly, as well. "Jupiter Power! Make Up!"

Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter headed out into the barren wasteland. Mars paused briefly before directing Jupiter towards a small cave close by. The sparse plant cover became non-existent the closer they came to the cave. About ten feet away from what appeared to be an altar, the temperature dropped and a hoarfrost coated the stones. Once they reached the cave and blood covered altar, the temperature was blistering hot and the smell of death and decay was heavy in their nostrils.

Refusing to give into her heaving stomach, Jupiter examined the altar stone for clues or at least information to give to Tyche. On the surface, under the blood stains, were three overlapping circles. In the outer edges of the three, the parts that were separate from the others, were the remains of gutted small animals,and the burnt remains of plants. The center, where the three circles overlapped, was mysteriously empty, but that was the spot that Jupiter had the most difficulty looking at. _'All this negative energy is makes my stomach queasy.'_

Mars gave the altar a cursory glance. _'Jupiter is studying it, and I don't think that is an issue anymore.'_ She turned her attention to the cave, and repressed a shudder._'This on the other hand...'_ "Whatever, whoever, was bound here is gone. The seals are completely destroyed." She gestured to the broken fragments of rocks that had small carved lines still evident on them.

_'It's broken already... We didn't wait that long, and Tyche checked the power surges from the area, and said that it could last another three or four months...'_ Jupiter looked at the altar once more, wondering if that was the cause of the broken seal.

Mars broke the silence. "I have a bad feeling about this. We need to warn the others."

The two senshi looked at each other with trepidation. "Let's head home." Jupiter began to summon the moonpath, but the area's dark feeling stopped her.

The walk across the plateau reminded her of the girl from earlier. _'I doubt she lost anything, but I bet she found something, and freed it. Is she Queen Beryl?'_ Jupiter remembered the pure hatred the girl had shown her before, and thought it was likely. Jupiter noticed that "Queen Beryl" had avoided the shorter path through the scared grove today. So, she waited until they were in there before calling the moonpath.

Ersa and Aneris reported their findings to Tyche and Harmonia. Tyche looked shocked, but Harmonia just sighed.

Ersa let her eyes close for a moment. "Does Queen Selenity know that Prince Endymion has been here?"

Harmonia pushed her hair over her shoulder. "Yes, she does, but the rest of the court doesn't know."

Four pairs of eyes meet briefly. They knew it was time to tell the Queen their findings, but they also agreed they were going to make sure Serenity knew as well. 

_AN: If you wish to know what Beryl did with the stones, read my "Tainted Gifts" story._


	11. Sanctuary

Title: Sanctuary  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Makoto- parents  
Genre: General/Drama  
Version: Anime/Manga silver millennium (Fates/Tainted Gifts storyline)  
Rating: G

Makoto and her friends don't belong to me, but I'm sure you all know that. Holds up the dolls and the paper dolls But these... these belong to my daughter, so I can use them. 

Sanctuary 

_AN: Ersa Sailor Jupiter  
_  
The earthly war continued as the four high lords changed sides. Endymion's shock had only lasted a moment, but his pain etched deep into his soul. He was betrayed by his own. His four dearest friends had held him prisoner as Queen Beryl sacrificed his parents on a stone altar. More than their weapons, it was their betrayal that held him. But it was the sight of his parents' blood washing down the grooves and then soaking the rocky soil of the wide plateau that jarred him out of the dreamlike state he was in. With the utmost care and stealth, he slipped away.

It had taken him two weeks to scrounge up some type of armor and a sword. One month ago, Kunzite stripped those hard won objects from him. Now, three months after the death of his parents, of hiding and continually moving so he could escape recapture by his enemies, he found himself in a tall grove of oak trees. Standing tall in the sacred grove, he beseeched the Sihde to take him Underhill until he could regain his strength.

Ersa gazed longingly at the stand of oak trees. _'It is so close to the enemies strong hold. There is no way I can go back there, not for just a whim.'_ As she brought the area closer into view, her eyes widened. Peering hard at the monitor, she reached out to touch the screen. _'He is still alive? We were sure that Prince Endymion had fallen to his enemies. Is he working for Queen Beryl now? Or has he been able to escape her?'_ Her eyes searched the screen, looking for signs that he was leading troops. Seeing none, she made a quick decision. 

Striding quickly out of the castle, Ersa knew that the others would object to what she was going to do. Each one of them would raise valid reasons and concerns, but none would stop her. Serenity need this prince. She needed him alive and at her side. 

_'His people don't want him. They forcefully removed him from his throne. They have hunted him down in an effort to kill him.'_ Ersa called up the moonpath. _'Serenity has cried her eyes out for the past month thinking that they had finally succeeded in killing _her_ prince. And when she wasn't crying, she was trying to find a way down there to find his remains. So, if they don't want him, I'm going to bring him here.'_ She strode out onto the path. 

Endymion stared at the beam of moonlight that arced to the ground not three feet away from him. Striding through the moonlight was a tall, fair lady with titan red hair with flashing green eyes. It took him a moment to recognize her from his princess' description. Bowing just slightly, he addressed her. "Lady Ersa?"

Ersa returned his bow. "Prince Endymion." As she looked closer she noticed that he was completely unarmed. _'He doesn't have any armor at all, and his clothes leave a lot to be desired.'_

Her voice sparked a feeling of recognition in him. A moment later, he remembered that she was the one who had warned him to leave the party so long ago. "Please, allow me to travel to the Faerie Lands, to the realm of the Sihde." He hope that she would be as merciful as Serenity.

Ersa was glad that he was willing to go, but there were a few questions that he needed to answer. _'In spite of his appearance, I can't quite trust his willingness to desert everything.'_ She allowed her suspicion to show. "What of your parents, your land? Is it not your duty to guard and protect them?"

Endymion refused to allow his hurt to show as the memory of his parents' sacrifice rushed out. He knew that he was near the plateau, but he dared not sneak into that evil place to find their remains and put them to rest. "My parent are dead, and I only seek refuge until I am able to regain the strength I need to protect my land. I can not guard it as I am. As you can see, I have no weapons."

His hand clenched at his side where his sword should have been. The loss of it still ached, especially the memory of Kunzite's face as he riped it out of his grasp. He had almost lost his life then, but something seemed to stop Kunzite from completing the final blow. He still wasn't sure how the cell door was left unlocked a few days later.

Ersa studied the uncrowned King of the Earth as his emotions rippled across his face. She could see that he was trying to hide them, but she had been at court too long not to be able to discern his distress. _'There is a way to get him to the Moon now that he is truly the King.'_ Smoothing her brow until it looked as if it was sculpted from stone, she posed her question. "Do you, the uncrowned King of Earth, seek sanctuary in the Silver Millennium?" She hoped he said the right answer.

Endymion felt his heart leap. _'I can go!'_ His relief came through as he answered her. "Yes, I, Endymion, seek sanctuary."

Ersa nodded her head just sightly, and gestured him toward the beam of moonlight. "Our path awaits."

Squaring his shoulders, Endymion started the journey.


	12. Sanctuary lost

Title: Sanctuary lost  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Makoto- hunger  
Genre: General/Drama  
Version: Anime/Manga silver millennium (Fates/Tainted Gifts storyline)  
Rating: G

Makoto and her friends don't belong to me, but I'm sure you all know that. Holds up the dolls and the paper dolls But these... these belong to my daughter, so I can use them. 

Sanctuary lost

_AN: Ersa - Sailor Jupiter; Hemera - Saturn's Diplomat/ Sailor Saturn's Aunt; Sidhe - elves (overly simplified); unseelie - bad elves (overly simplified)  
_

Queen Metallia felt the power rushing through her. Her avatar, Beryl, had succeeded in giving her the energy she needed. Her hunger was now abated, at least for a little while. A cruel smile crossed the dark shadowy face. "I have enough energy to open the moonpaths. Now we can conquer the moon."

Beryl bowed lower as she listened to the unseelie's words echo around her. _'I will have my Endymion back. Soon my love will be free of the Sidhe Queen's cold grasp.'_

Sweeping from the unseelie's new temple, Beryl headed for her throne room. She perched on the tall ebony chair that was set high on a dais towering over everything in the room. Stroking her hand over her crystal, she studied the images on far wall with bright eyes. The war was progressing nicely.

Letting her hand rest against the crystal, she called her four generals back. Settling on her throne, she knew that they would be there in a matter of minutes. The transportation spell from Queen Metallia had come in handy.

As the four men strode into her hall, she allowed herself a self-satisfied smile. "Prepare your troops. Tomorrow we shall breach the stronghold of the Sidhe."

As the four lords left to do her bidding, Kunzite held back the thoughts that were trying to surface in his mind. Somehow he would find a way to save his prince. Somehow he would beat the chains that bound him to her will.

The next morning, Beryl smiled as she felt Queen Metallia reach for the Sidhe stronghold. The moon's rays struck the Earth in front of her troops. The troops cringed backward until her four generals stepped onto the insubstantial path. Gesturing to the shadowed moonlight, she sent her troops ahead of her. She followed after with Queen Metallia right behind her.

Ersa watched as the shadowy moonpaths spilled on to the Moon from the Earth. As the first troops flooded up them, she raised her henshin stick. By time the first earthings stepped foot onto the moon, Sailor Jupiter was ready to meet them. "Supreme Thunder!" The lightening blast crackled at the base of the corrupted moonpaths, taking out the front line of troops with it. _'The paths held. What is anchoring them?'_ The dark energy flowing up behind the troops gave her the answer.

A swordswomen pushed Jupiter behind her. "Get to the princess!" Hemera's sword sung as it sliced through the air and into the enemy.The force from her blow sent his head flying back into the enemy lines while the body crumpled under her slick blade. She turned just slightly to the next one in line. "Go!"

Jupiter ran, leaving Lady Hemera to guard her back.


	13. Breaching the palace

Title: Breaching the Palace  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Makoto- bruise  
Genre: General/Drama  
Version: Anime/Manga silver millennium (Fates/Tainted Gifts storyline)  
Rating: G

Makoto and her friends don't belong to me, but I'm sure you all know that. Holds up the dolls and the paper dolls But these... these belong to my daughter, so I can use them. 

Breaching the Palace

Kunzite blocked the sword swinging at him, and then neatly dispatched its bearer. _'Cold iron? How are the Sidhe touching iron? All the tales say they can't stand it.'_ Calling on the unseelie hoard, he forced himself through the heaviest fighting, and started working his way to the palace. He spotted Zoisite, Nephrite, and Jadeite converging on the same point.

Jupiter wondered if Venus was right in placing them at the bottom of the stairs. _'One of us should be up there with Serenity. Endymion is good, but it is not his duty...'_ The thought crashed to a halt as four battered, bruised, but pround men rushed through the door. Grinning savagely, they held their swords ready to meet the next enemy.

Kunzite surveyed the four Sidhe women at the foot of the stairs. They appeared to be unarmed. _'They are probably the queen's ladies-in-waiting. This shouldn't be hard.'_ "A welcoming committee. How nice." He raised his hand, then, with a flick of his wrist, he cast his wind spell, and attempted to blow them away from the stairs.

Jupiter dug her heals into the soft moonstone as the wind hit. Through the gale, she called out. "Supreme Thunder!" Even as the lightening struck the men, she saw fire, water, and a beam of light head for them. Hoping that it was over, she felt slightly shocked to see the four of them still standing when the debris cleared.

Kunzite narrowed his eyes slightly._'It seems I underestimated them. They must be Sidhe mages.'_ Eying the proud blond in the front, Kunzite signaled to his friends to charge. The fighting then began in earnest. Zoisite faced the dark haired one, Nephrite grinned savagely at the red head, while Jadeite crossed his blades and attacked the blue haired one. That left the blonde for him.

Jupiter faced her attacker warily. The two of them danced around the room, passing Venus and Kunzite as they moved through their own deadly dance. His sword flashed and she skillfully dodged the deadly attack. She summoned an attack and he blocked or dodged. Some of their attacks hit the other, and they were flung one way and then the next.

As the dance carried her, Jupiter watched Mercury retreat up the stairs. _"I've got the help her... I need to...'_ The sword flashed, she dodged, but not fast enough. It shaved the skin on her thigh. In the next turn about the room, she ended up with her back against Mars. The swords of their attackers swung down. Jupiter felt Mars prepare to move just as she tensed to do the same. Suddenly, she was drowning in water._'Mercury!'_ She brushed the water out of her eyes.

Covered in bruises, with blood and water running down her in rivulets, Jupiter faced her enemy. He didn't look any better. With his sword still raised, his face covered in shock, Jupiter saw her chance. Moving quickly, she wrenched his sword from his slack hand. Swinging it around, she drove it home deep into his chest. She was surprised to see the smile on the man's face as he died.


	14. Last one standing

Title: Last one standing  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Makoto- scream  
Genre: Drama  
Version: Anime/Manga silver millennium (Fates/Tainted Gifts storyline)  
Rating: PG

Makoto and her friends don't belong to me, but I'm sure you all know that. Holds up the dolls and the paper dolls But these... these belong to my daughter, so I can use them. 

Last one standing

_AN: Ersa Sailor Jupiter_

  
A silent scream ripped through her, shocking her to the core. Jupiter saw Mercury fall to the floor, the brightness of her blue eyes fading into darkness as her blood pooled and ran down the stairs. The short, blond haired man smiled savagely as her friend's blood dripped off his dagger. Grabbing the dead man's long sword, she charged him, the borrowed sword leaving a trail of blood up the stairwell.

Jadeite turned just in time to see the red haired warrior fly up the stairs to the landing with Nephrite's sword raised to attack. He tried to raise his own sword arm to protect himself, but it floundered uselessly at his side. Silently cursing the blue haired warrior-mage for breaking it, he raised his dagger knowing it wouldn't be enough. There was a blur off to his right, and then Zoisite blocked the ferocious attack for him. 

Jupiter glared at the other blond swordsman over the crossed blades. The blood coating their blades mingled and slid down onto her hands. Using her greater strength, she pushed him back into her intended prey. Maneuvering quickly, she managed to finish off Mercury's murderer, his blood joining her friend's on its way down the stairs. The other moved before she could serve him the same. 

Endymion placed himself in front of Serenity. Beryl smiled hopefully, sheathing her sword. Holding out one hand towards him, she beckoned "Come back to us. Come back to the Earth, my prince."

"This fighting has to stop. End it here." Endymion held his sword across his body defensively. 

"It won't end! I won't stop until I have won! You are mine!" Beryl wrapped both hands about the hilt of her sword and raised it high above her head. Queen Metallia smiled cruelly behind her. _'Now, my avatar, destroy the princess of this kingdom and free your prince.'_ Swinging her blade down, Beryl hurled the _Kiss of Death_ at the blonde Sidhe princess that cowered in fear behind Endymion.

To her horror, Beryl watched as Endymion jumped in front of the unseelie's spell. Her heart shattered as she watched her love die. From its pieces rose the flames of hatred. Gathering her hatred into the most dreaded spell she could imagine, she turned her eyes to the Sidhe princess. The girl's actions took her by surprise, however, and she paused in shocked disbelief.

Serenity held Endymion's sword to her chest. She heard nothing but the screaming in her own head. She knew it was the echoes of the screams in her heart. She could not live through losing him again. She had pushed through when he was presumed dead. When Ersa had brought him to Moon alive, she had felt like her life had been given back to her. She pressed the sword deeper against her chest, making sure it was in the right position. _'But this time he is really dead.. I...I can't do that again.. I can't face this world without him. I can't.'_ She shoved the blade home. As her blood slipped out down the blade, her fingers sought his.

Jupiter froze as a heart rendering scream echoed through her heart and head. That moment was all that Zoisite needed. His sword took the opening and slid through her gut. Even as her breath caught in pain, she felt his sword wrench out of her. As she fell, she watched Mars turn her slayer into a pillar of flame. He died before he hit the floor. As her sight faded, she watched as the white hair warrior dealt Mars a death blow from behind. "Fire Soul!" The attack struck her attacker. As Mar's life faded so did the power of her attack. The earthen warrior survived. _'Good luck, Venus.'_


	15. An end, but a promise for hope

Title: An end, but a promise for hope  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Makoto- promise  
Genre: General/Drama  
Version: Anime/Manga silver millennium (Fates/Tainted Gifts storyline)  
Rating: G

Makoto and her friends don't belong to me, but I'm sure you all know that. Holds up the dolls and the paper dolls But these... these belong to my daughter, so I can use them. 

An end, but a promise for hope 

_AN: Klotho, Atropos, and Lachesis are the fates, Nix Sailor Saturn, Hemera Saturn's Aunt _

Jupiter struggled against death as it tried to claim her. Death was offering her the promise of relief, of an end. But she had to protect Venus. She needed to find Serenity. She had to know what happened to the one she swore to protect. With a snap-like feeling, she stood up. The white haired man was wrapped in Venus' Love-me-chain, but his sword was at her throat. _'I have to save her.'_

As she reached down for her borrowed blade, Jupiter paused. There, laying at her feet, was her own body. Rejecting the idea that she could be dead, she continued for the blade. Her hand passed through it. Even as it was sinking in that she was, indeed, dead, she felt Venus and the white haired warrior's death. They fell, still locked in the bonds of the Love-me-chain.

Leaving the scene of the carnage, Jupiter raced to Serenity's room. The sight that greeted her eyes shook her. _'Dead..both of them. Are there no happy endings?'_ Closing her eyes, she wished for her own release to the world of the dead. There she would find her princess and her friend. There she could take back up her duty. _'I promise.. I will find you. I will protect you again.'_

From somewhere in the room she heard a soft muttering. Spinning about, she spotted Queen Beryl on the balcony mumbling incoherently to herself as she huddled into herself and rocked back and forth. The woman's face face was a mask of fury and hatred as tears slid unheeded down her cheeks. Jupiter watched as Queen Beryl finished casting her last spell. The explosion that followed rocked the palace to its foundations.

Lachesis cut the green thread and let it drift into the basket. Saturn's princess, Nix, had stopped cutting by this time, but there were fewer threads to cut. The tapestry was almost complete. Suddenly, a silver light sprang from the basket of souls while an inky darkness seeped over its edge. Thirteen cut threads of varying lengths and brightness drifted up out of the basket and over to the chalice that was on the shelf behind Klotho. As the three ageless ladies watched, the souls drifted into the Chalice of Life. Lachesis and Klotho looked at Atropos for a moment, then the weaver nodded her head. The souls were to remain there until they were needed again, a promise, a hope, for the next age.

Lady Hemera stood with her chest heaving, blood dripping from her sword onto the bodies littered about her. Her eyes, like everybody else's, were fastened on the silver light emanating from the ruins of the palace. Many warriors had died when the palace blew. As none of the leaders could be found, a temporary truce had been called, at least in this part of the battlefield.

Suddenly, above the palace ruins a figure appeared. She was holding a large glaive, and her dark purple skirt was rippling in a nonexistent wind. Hemera could hear the Earthlings muttering about Death coming for them. The Lunarian's started cheering. Hemera could hear them exclaiming that the unknown senshi was going to save them. Staring into the familiar face of Sailor Saturn, Hemera knew that the Earthlings were right.

Saturn's eyes flickered over the decimated landscape. They stopped when they landed on Hemera. _'No... I know I have to end this age, but... I can't kill her. I can't kill Aunt Hemera.'_

Hemera looked into Saturn's eyes. She let a soft smile escape as her eyes shone with acceptance. She knew that Nix was worried. She knew that Nix would hate herself for killing her. _'I won't give her that burden. No matter how short of time we have left. I refuse.'_ Never taking her eyes off her niece, she whispered "I love you." She raised her sword and let it swoop down in a killing blow. The sword never reached her flesh. Still smiling, Hemera fell to the ground, dead.

Lachesis let the last thread she was going to cut fall into the waiting basket. As Hemera's soul drifted gently to its rest, Lachesis smiled softly. That was the only gift she could give to Sailor Saturn. Turning slightly, she watched as Saturn swung her glaive, severing the threads of the age. She gathered that last four threads and placed them into the chalice with their companions.


	16. Rumors

Title: Rumors  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Makoto- witch  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga during ep 10  
Rating: G

Makoto and her friends don't belong to me, but I'm sure you all know that. Holds up the dolls and the paper dolls But these... these belong to my daughter, so I can use them. 

Rumors 

The whole school was talking about it. They looked around at homeroom to see who was missing today, and then they whispered about it at lunchtime.

Mokoto leaned closer to Yuki, trying to catch what she was whispering to Yume. "It is the witch at that temple. She is the one making them all disappear."

Eating Makoto's deliciously homemade riceballs, Makoto and Yuki waited to here what Yume would say. Yume picked a riceball out of Makoto's bento before she spoke. "But why would the Hinos want to make the kids on the bus disappear?"

Makoto nodded at the sense in that question. "Especially since most of them are patrons of the temple. I agree with Yume. That just seems wrong."

Yuki frowned slightly as she tucked a dark strand of hair behind her ear. Glancing at her auburn haired friend, she tried to think of an answer. Yume was the one who figured it out. "Could it be because they don't believe in her powers?" Yuki flashed a grateful smile at her rainbow haired friend.

Makoto tilted her head as she considered it. "I guess. But if they were buying charms there, surely they believe a little bit." Her eyes sparkled as a thought struck her. "Do you think Sailor Moon or Sailor V will do anything?"

Yume's and Yuki's eyes turned dreamy. "That would be great. I want to be on that bus if they do. Can you image that? We would get to see them in person."

Makoto joined them in their daydream. "And we could help them defeat that witch, and free all those students. We would be heroes like them."

All three girls imagined Sailor Moon and Sailor V thanking them and telling them that they couldn't have done it without the girls help. The image stayed with them long after lunch was over. As they were leaving, she heard Yuki trying to determine which bus it was that disappeared. One of the friends of a missing student answered her. "It is the six o'clock bus that leaves from the Hirakawa shrine. I would avoid it." Yuki smiled and waved to Yume.

Makoto watched them leave the school yard with trepidation. _'They aren't, are they? They wouldn't really go ride that bus.'_ She ran after them, trying to catch them without success.

The next morning, both of her friends were missing. Makoto glared out the window. _'The witch has got them, too. And I don't think I can win against a witch. Even if I fight her, she might not release them. Hurry up Sailor Moon, Sailor V. Hurry up and save my friends.'_


	17. Rainy days

Title: Rainy Days  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Makoto- splash  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime right after ep 25  
Rating: G

Makoto and her friends don't belong to me, but I'm sure you all know that. Holds up the dolls and the paper dolls But these... these belong to my daughter, so I can use them. 

Rainy Days

Makoto listened to the fall of the rain drops as they splashed on her balcony. Tucking the grocery list into her raincoat pocket, she pulled on her rain boots. As she stepped out into the rain, she turned her face up and let the raindrops fall onto her face. _'A warm gentle rain.'_ A smile slipped out for a moment. _'The rain always seems to mirror how I feel.'_

Lowering her head, Makoto started her walk to the store, avoiding the puddles along the way, and thinking over that old idea. _'I know the rain can't really be affected by how I feel, but...'_ Her minded drifted back to the day of her parents' funeral. The worst storm in decades, perhaps centuries, had come ashore right after the funeral. It had mirrored what she felt inside. She had sat all night in her old apartment crying her heart out with the same ferocity as the storm whipping against the windows. In the morning, the storm had blown itself out. Everyone had said it was a miracle that no-one had been hurt.

The gentle pattering of the rain brought Makoto back to the present, but then she caught sight of a pair of lovers hiding from the rain in a small park's gazebo. _'He left me in the rain as well. It was a warm rain until he told me. Then.. it changed to a cold rain.'_ She remembered her ex-boyfriend walking away from her, the cold rain soaking through her dress, and the tears sliding down her cheeks. _'Ken lent me part of his umbrella, but...'_ A sigh escaped her and she deftly avoid another puddle.

She walked along a little further, watching the rain, and the people scurrying to get out of it. _'The rain... it cleanses everything. It allows the plants to grow, to be renewed. Tears do the same thing... don't they?'_

A flash of bright yellow jolted her out of her musings. It took just a moment to verify that it wasn't the girl from her new school. _'Usagi Tsukino.'_ Just the thought of her brought a smile to Makoto's face. She had met Usagi today, and now everything had changed. The events of the day rolled though her mind. It had started off with a fight on the way to school, a group of boys were bullying a girl. Once she got to school, she found that her reputation had proceeded her. A path cleared before her in the hall, people whispered behind their hands, and others stared, watching to see if she would do something wrong. By lunchtime, she had had enough, so she had found a quite place outside to eat her lunch. That is where Usagi had found her. Makoto had realized that she was the girl from this morning, and invited her to join her. During lunch, the bubbly blonde had made Makoto her friend, and even asked if she would make her lunch. Makoto was amazed at how quickly it had happened. Usagi had taken her in, shown her around, and introduced her to some friends.

_'And then... then.."_ Her fingers found the henshin stick in her pocket. _'I found out that I was a senshi, Sailor Jupiter.'_

Makoto stopped beside a puddle that covered the entire sidewalk. The only way around it was to either jump it, or walk in the street. Makoto gazed at the puddle for a moment as a third option pushed its way out. Giving into the pressure, she backed up a few step, ran, and then jumped.

SPLASH! The water went up to the top of her rain boots, and some of the drops sprinkled her raincoat. Looking around, she saw that no-one was about, so she followed the puddles all the way to the grocery store's door, splashing the whole way.

Outside the door, she paused for a moment to savor the enjoyment of puddle hopping before shouldering her responsibilities once again. Living by yourself could be hard. As the door slid open, she thought of Usagi again. She had a feeling that her new friend would have no problems splashing in puddles. _'So, she wants me to make her lunch? Humm-m-m-m.'_ Recipes that she had always wanted to try out on someone started to float through her mind.


	18. Beliefs can change

Title: Beliefs can change  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Makoto- hypocrite  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga right before Stars  
Rating: G

Makoto and her friends don't belong to me, but I'm sure you all know that. Holds up the dolls and the paper dolls But these... these belong to my daughter, so I can use them. 

Beliefs can change 

"Can you believe that?"  
"Look at them."  
"They both need a good man. That would set them straight."  
Four pairs of eyes focused on Makoto. "Don't you agree Makoto-chan?"

Makoto looked at the couple her friends were pointing to. The two women were holding hands. Glancing back at her friends she shrugged. "They're just holding hands. What's wrong with that?"

Yuki's eyes widened in surprise. "They were kissing just a moment ago. Isn't that gross!?" The other three girls chimed in together. "Uh huh! Gross!" They waited expectantly for Makoto to say something.

Makoto gazed out at the couple as they walked down the street, oblivious to their audience. _'They want me to agree with them. They expect me to. And they should... I used to believe the same thing. People aren't meant to be homosexual. If they just found the right person of the opposite sex, they would see the error of their ways. But that all changed when I meet Michiru and Haruka.'_ She glanced back at the puzzled faces of her old friends. _'I haven't really seen them since I started Juban Junior High. No wonder they don't know what to make of me. I've grown away from them.'_

Looking back out the window, Makoto spotted the couple before they turned the corner. _'I've learned so much since I last hung out with them. I can't question other peoples relationships. I know that two members of the same sex can love each other so strongly that they would die for the other one.'_ The image of Haruka smiling at Michiru with their hands clasped tight flashed through her mind. _'I can't tell them the answer they want to hear. I won't be a hypocrite.'_

Yuki's voice broke through her musings. "Makoto-chan?" Makoto looked at her. "Are you alright?"

Makoto nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

Yuki's eyes bore into Makoto's and understood what she saw there. "You don't agree with us any more, do you?"

Makoto slowly shook her head no. Yuki compressed her lips and stared at one of the most level headed girls she had ever known. Under the jeers of the other girls, she whispered so the only Makoto could hear her. "Why not? What changed your mind?"

Makoto stared at Yuki in surprise. She expected her to be jeering with the rest. Looking into the warm brown eyes that were waiting for an answer, Makoto knew she would tell her as much of the truth as she could. But they had to leave the others behind first. A silent agreement was made between them. They both excused themselves, leaving the other girls behind.


	19. Just can't wait

Title: Just can't wait  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Makoto- green fingers  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga post-series  
Rating: G

Makoto and her friends don't belong to me, but I'm sure you all know that. Holds up the dolls and the paper dolls But these... these belong to my daughter, so I can use them. 

Just can't wait

When Makoto cracked open the can of paint, the rich green color exploded from it. She knew she should wait for everyone else. Usagi, Minako, and Rei was supposed to be there in about fifteen minutes. _'I'll just mix it up, and then it would be ready.'_ Picking up the paint stirring stick, she swirled the paint.

Looking at the white walls of her new apartment, Makoto could imagine the room covered in the green. Dipping a sponge into the paint, she smeared a little in a corner of the room. _'I need to test the color to see how it looks once it dries.'_ She smeared a little more, making sure it was fairly smooth.

As she waited for it to dry, she rearranged the drop cloths, and set out the paint rollers. Fidgeting with the edgers, she decided to check the tape. It took her all of a minute. She went back to see the color of the dried paint. She touched the smeared lines. _'They're still kind of tacky, but the color is wonderful.'_ She surveyed the cool white walls once more, and then looked at the clock. She still had ten minutes to wait. _'Just a little won't hurt.'_ She poured the mixed paint into the paint tray. Roller in hand, she started painting the wall, making sure to blend in her test patch. As the rich green coated the wall, she felt like she was making this her home.

The sound of the door bell startled her. Dropping the roller back into the pan, she took off for the door. She spotted her hands, and stopped by the kitchen for some paper towels to open the door with. Usagi, Rei and Minako all stared at her. Looking down at herself, she understood why. She was covered from head to foot with paint flecks.

Minako grinned at her as they came in. "I've always known you have green thumb, but I didn't realize that all your fingers were green, too."

Rei couldn't be left out. "And knees, elbows, and small flecks all over. Did you break out with something, or did you start without us?" Her smile showed that she knew the answer.

Usagi lifted her paint box. "Are you ready for me to start the decorative painting?"

Using the back of her wrist to brush her bangs back, Makoto grinned. "One wall is about ready."

Laughing at their impatient friend, the three newcomers headed back to get busy.


	20. Shopping Trip

Title: Shopping trip  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Makoto- Sporty  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga post series  
Rating: G

Makoto and her friends don't belong to me, but I'm sure you all know that. Holds up the dolls and the paper dolls But these... these belong to my daughter, so I can use them. 

Shopping trip 

"Sporty. " Makoto looked at the saleswoman hoping that they would know what it meant. She understood sporty when referring to cars, bikes and other things like that, but she had no clue about sporty clothes._'Unless Minako wants us to wear sport fan clothes. But I can't imagine that she would suggest that for the opening night of her new movie. Besides, this is the shop she recommended, and I don't see a team jersey anywhere.'_

The saleswoman studied Makoto and Rei for a moment, tapping her finger on her chin. _'The word obviously means something to her.'_ Makoto waited for the "Aha" moment.

The saleswoman's eye lit up and a smile slid into place. "Come this way, I think we have just the thing." She lead them to a rack in the back of the store. Makoto caught sight of different outfits that were at the cutting edge of fashion as she followed. _'How much is this going to cost?'_

Rei's eyes met Makoto's. She looked as uncertain as Makoto felt. The saleswoman reached out and pulled a black dress out of a small display. "I think this one for you." She handed the strapless to Rei. Picking another one off a different display, she handed it to Makoto. "And this one for you. The dressing rooms are right this way."

Makoto refused to look at the price on the black halter dress as she walked into the changing room. Poking her head back out the door, she looked towards Rei. "Are you going to need any help?"

Rei looked at the zipper on the back of her dress. "Maybe. I'll try it first, and if I need help I'll call you."

Makoto shut the door behind her. With the new dress on, she stared at herself in the mirror. Reaching up a hand, she tried to pull the neckline up just a bit. _'Low cut in the front and the back.'_ Looking over her shoulder she peered down the back of the dress. _'Actually, I don't think there is a back to this dress. At least not until the skirt part.'_ Running her hand over the black sequins that lined the neckline, waist and bottom hem, she smile. Opening the door, she enjoyed the swish of the fishtail hem of the skirt. Swishing it just slightly, Makoto went to show it off to Rei.

Rei stepped out at the same moment. She smile when she saw Makoto swish out. "Turn around. Slowly." Makoto spun slowly around. "The sequins on that dress look wonderful. I love the way they V in the back at both the waist and the bottom hem. It echoes the fishtail hemline."

Makoto smiled happily. "Really? I couldn't see the back that well. Now let's see yours, turn around slowly." As Rei spun slowly, the tea length skirt flared open at the split that traveled went up to mid-thigh. Makoto loved the embroidered roses that followed the bottom hem and up to the split. "That chiffon flows nicely. And the sweetheart neckline brings out your charms."

The girls admired each other for a moment before going to change. Stepping back out, Makoto handed the dress to the saleswoman. She was already holding Rei's dress. Refusing to look at the price tag, they looked at the saleswoman. "We'll take them." Makoto wasn't sure if they were sporty, but she knew that she liked them.

As the dresses were rung up, they pulled out the gift cards that Minako had given them. It was just enough.


	21. Eavesdropping

Title: Eavesdropping  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Makoto- Kinky (innuendos)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga post-series  
Rating: G/PG

Makoto and her friends don't belong to me, but I'm sure you all know that. Holds up the dolls and the paper dolls But these... these belong to my daughter, so I can use them. 

Eavesdropping 

Makoto leaned against the wall, winding the phone cord about her finger. As she listened to Rei on the other end, she waved Minako into her apartment. "The one I have is so much bigger. Usagi said that even Mamoru's wasn't as big. She tried tying it up, wrapping the base, and even getting it extra wet. But it just doesn't grow as much." Makoto tipped her head to one side as she listened to whatever Rei's reply was.

Minako had wandered into the kitchen. As she came out, she stared at Makoto over her glass of water. _'I didn't know that Makoto was seeing someone. He is bigger than Mamoru? Then... she has to been talking to Usagi about him?'_ She listened a little longer.

"Really Rei, of course I told her what type of rope to use. Soft, cottony, and doesn't get too kinky. A few twists and turns help, but too many would bite in too much. And that would just cause it to flop over."

Minako found herself nodding in agreement as she settled onto the sofa. _'But why would you use rope there? There are better things out there for that. I didn't know Usagi and Mamoru were into that kind of thing.'_

"Yep, cherry red, that is the color. Is yours different?" Makoto flashed a smile at Minako. "Blue? You have a blue one? Aren't they rare?"

Minako almost answered, but just shook her head. _'Nope, that means that you have the bindings too tight.'_

"Can I have a cutting?" Makoto smiled as she listened to the reply. 

Minako frowned. _'Cutting? Just what are we talking about here?'_

"I'll come by tomorrow and get it." Makoto listened for a moment. "No, I'm going shopping with Minako today. So it will have to be tomorrow." She listened for a moment longer. "Okay, we'll stop by later tonight. Bye." 

Makoto hung up the phone as she turned to Minako. "Ready to go?"

Minako finished the last of her water. "Yep. So what are we picking up at Rei's?"

"Oh..a new plant. Mamoru, Rei and I all got one. Mamoru's and mine bloom red, but Rei is blue. " Makoto slipped her purse over her shoulder, and pulled out the apartment keys.

Minako set her glass on the counter, and followed Makoto to the door. _'Oh. That's what they were talking about.'_ "Usagi is taking care of a plant?"

Makoto smiled. "Mamoru is helping, so it should live." Laughing, they headed out.


	22. Inheritance

Title: Inheritance  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Makoto- Rose  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga post-series  
Rating: G

Makoto and her friends don't belong to me, but I'm sure you all know that. Holds up the dolls and the paper dolls But these... these belong to my daughter, so I can use them. 

Inheritance 

_History of the Rose and garden is told in the Ikuko Kenji stories in the July 06 stories, and Feb'07 stories._

Usagi unlocked the front door and carefully slid it open. This was her house now. Fighting back the tears that were threatening to overcome her, she stepped over the threshold. _'I'm here, Great Grandmother Arisu. Just like you wished.'_ Looking back over her shoulder, she watched as her new husband stared around the large front room. She knew that he would never tell her that she couldn't live there. This house was her inheritance.

Mamoru wrapped one hand around Usagi's and wiped away the few tears that trickled down her cheeks. Tilting her chin up just slightly, he looked down into her brimming eyes. "Do I get the tour, or shall I investigate on my own?"

Squeezing his hand gentle, Usagi made herself smile. _'Great Grandmother would want to see a smile. She was never one for tears.'_ "The tour, I would hate for you not to hear all the history of this house. My family has owned it and my grandparent's house next door for generations." That would be an adjustment, knowing that her Grandmother Estuko was living right next to her. Keeping a hold of Mamoru's hand, she showed him the house and the gardens.

Makoto stared at the overgrown garden that Usagi had dragged her into. The smells of the blooming flowers teased her nose. "You want me to help restore this place?"

Usagi gave her friend her most beseeching look. "Please Mako-chan. It was such a lovely garden when I was little. Every turn brought you to a new wonder. Every bed held a surprise. I want it back. I want Mamo-chan to be able to enjoy it like I did. "

Makoto sighed. It was going to be a lot of work. "You are going to help, right?" Usagi pulled on gloves as her answer.

The last two weeks were exhausting. Makoto and Usagi would work all afternoon. Sometimes, Rei and Ami would help if they had time. The garden was almost done. All that was left was the center garden that was shared by both houses. Usagi and Makoto had saved it for Sunday so that they would have extra time. Pulling on their gloves, they scooped up their rakes, trowels, and pails.

They were halfway through the gardens when Usagi turned back around. Makoto stopped. "Where are you going?"

Usagi glanced over her shoulder. "I forgot to get the pruning shears. There is a large climbing rose in that garden. It is beautiful, but I think it needs some cutting."

Makoto's eyes brighten at the thought of an old rose. "Can I have a cutting from it?"

"Sure!" Usagi's answer floated back to her.

A few moments later, with pruning shears in hand, they entered a round garden. The focal point in the center was a large, rose-covered arbor bench sitting beside a pond. Makoto looked about, taking in the other beds. "I think we should start on the outside and work our way into the rose, okay?"

Usagi acknowledged her with a nod, and headed off towards the over grown cherry tree. She spotted a few gladiolas struggling valiantly against the weeds that were choking its bed. Makoto headed over to a stand of bamboo, marveling that the primroses and pansies had not been over taken by the bamboo itself. As she weeded, she discovered that someone had buried a wall all around the bamboo to keep it from spreading.

It was late afternoon before they reached the rose. Standing back and looking at it, Makoto marveled at the old climber. It was obvious that it was cared for. "Someone has already pruned it." Walking over to it, she touched the tops of the clipped canes. "This rose must be important. They let the rest of the garden go, but still took the time to keep this plant trimmed."

Usagi ran a finger over a closed bud. "It is the parent to my Mom's rose." She pushed the mulch closer to the base of the plant. "Mom said that this one has been in the family since 1853."

Makoto inspected the small buds on the stem near her. "Then it must be an old fashion rose, and if your Mom's came from this one then this one blooms dark pink. Too bad it isn't in bloom, I'm sure it would smell fabulous. Most of the old fashioned roses have a rich scent." She checked to make sure Usagi hadn't pushed the mulch too close to the base of the rose. "I don't think it needs any pruning."

Usagi tilted her head to the side as she contemplated the flower before her. "But would taking a cutting hurt it?" Makoto shook her head no. "Then, do you want to cut your cane, or do you want me to?"

Makoto pretended to inspect the canes while she considered. _'Usagi is getting better, but...'_ She snipped two canes near her. "I think I will. Thanks, Usagi-chan! We need to get these into water quick."

Carrying two buckets of weeds, and two rose canes, they ran back to the house.


	23. The Puzzle

Title: A Puzzle  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Makoto- FlowerLanguage  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga - post series (tied to Raya's Atlantis stories)  
Rating: G

Makoto and her friends don't belong to me, but I'm sure you all know that. Holds up the dolls and the paper dolls But these... these belong to my daughter, so I can use them. 

A Puzzle 

_This tapestry, dating from 1300 BC,was discovered in Mycenae,  
an archaeological dig in Greece. The tapestry only survived because it  
was buried in this wax sealed chest. It is now the oldest known tapestry.  
The significance of the floral design, besides decorative appeal, is  
unknown. Anthropologist are currently studying the tapestry to determine  
its significance.  
Replicas are available in the gift shop. _

Makoto studied the tapestry that was rightfully encased in a hermetically sealed display case. Something about the design called to her. The more she studied it, the longer she wanted to.

In the center of the tapestry were branches of both the hawthorn shrub and the orange tree, with their white flowers mixing together. Right above them were jasmine vines woven around gorse branches, both in full bloom. Makoto was surprised that the yellow of the flowers was still so vibrant. The jasmine vines draped over to the sides of the flowers in the center, but stopped before they touched the holly and hyssop that were entwined to the left of the center bouquet, and the sage and iris that were entwined to the right of it. The holly's red berries and the blue flowers of the hyssop, iris, and sage stood out against the dark background of the tapestry. Completing the inner circle around the center bouquet was the small daisy-like blossoms of feverfew that were entwined with oak leaves. Purple heliotrope created the next circle, its blooms were placed between the four of the inner circle. And then some purple spiky flowers that Makoto didn't recognize were scattered the outer edges.

_'They sell a replica of it? I wonder how much it costs?'_ Taking one last look at the original, she headed off to the gift shop.

Makoto hung her replica up in the flower shop, and from time to time she would see if the scientist had figured out the original's importance. It was Usagi that started her studying it as well, but in a different manner than the scientists.

Usagi stared at the tapestry that hung in Makoto's back room. She waited until Makoto had a free moment before she hounded her with the question that was pestering her. _'Ami would be proud, but she could also answer my question. At least I think she could. But Ami isn't here.'_ Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Makoto finish the arrangement and set it in the cooler.

Before her friend could start the next one, Usagi spouted out her question while pointing at the tapestry. "I know that irises mean wisdom, and holly means defense, but what are the other flowers and what do they mean?"

Makoto glanced at the tapestry before staring at Usagi. "I don't know what they mean. Well, heliotrope means eternal love, but I don't know about the others." Looking at Usagi's crestfallen face, she knew that she would have to find out.

That evening she listed the flowers she recognized and went on a search. She even found out what type of flower was on the outer edge. It was called persicaria. When she finished, she studied the list.

Feverfew - protection  
gorse- love in all seasons  
hawthorn - hope  
heliotrope - devotion, eternal love  
holly - defense and foresight  
hyssop - ward against evil  
iris - wisdom , faith, and hope  
jasmine - wealth, grace ,and elegance  
orange blossoms - wisdom, purity, and eternal love  
oak leaves - bravery  
sage - wisdom  
persicaria - restoration

_'Holly and Hyssop are together and they mean foresight, a ward against evil...'_ The thought hovered for a moment as her subconscious tried to make a connection for her. _'...Mars! That is a description of Sailor Mars, Rei! What do the other pairs mean?'_ Scanning her list, she spotted Mercury in the sage and iris bouquet, Venus was the jasmine and gorse, she was feverfew and oak leaves, and Moon was the hawthorn and orange blossoms in the center. _'We are all surrounding the princess... Moon... Usagi. That makes the heliotrope make sense, we are all devoted to each other. And the persicaria also make sense, though I don't know how they knew we would be reborn.'_

Reaching up, Makoto rested her hand against her flowers as her eyes traced the overall pattern once again. She had to tell everyone.

The senshi were all gathered in the back workroom near the tapestry. Makoto just finished explaining what the flowers meant, and how it reminded her of the inner senshi and the Moon princess. Through all of it, Usagi's frown kept growing deeper and deeper.

"But, I don't know why a tapestry from Ancient Greece would represent us." With a slight shrug, she looked at Ami.

It was Rei who gave the first guess. "Well, the Ancient Greeks were the ones who made us into deities. Maybe we were awake then, too?"

Minako frowned slightly. "Then why aren't Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, or Pluto represented?"

Usagi started to jump in, but Haruka answered first. "We weren't as visible. Even in the mythology, we were not as prominent. Well, except Neptune." She cast a smiling glance at Michiru.

Michiru waved away her comment.

Usagi finally was able to speak. "But why isn't the Earth represented? Where is Mamoru?"

The other girls' eyes meet over Usagi's head.

Ami glanced at the tapestry before meeting Usagi's concerned gaze. "The Earth is represented. All of the flowers are Earth flowers. It shows that we are all connected to the Earth."

Usagi just stared at Ami for a moment before accepting the mediocre explanation. "So, this is the inner senshi's tapestry. One that represents who and what we are."

Makoto nodded. "That is what it means to me."

Usagi tilted her head to look at her tall friend. "Where can I get one?" The others echoed her question.

"I think they still sale them at the museum's gift shop." Even as the words left Makoto's mouth, they were planning a trip to the museum.


	24. Storm Dancing

Title: Storm Dancing  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Makoto- Rising Thunder by girltripped  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga post series  
Rating: G

Makoto and her friends don't belong to me, but I'm sure you all know that. Holds up the dolls and the paper dolls But these... these belong to my daughter, so I can use them. 

Storm Dancing 

_AN: This story is based loosely on Storm Dancing by Tom Smith. The ... section is a direct quote from the song. _

Makoto heard the thunder pealing across the fields. Glancing at the sky, she saw the storm clouds gathering, looming high in the sky. _'I should have left earlier, but Usagi and Mamoru insisted that I stay a while longer.'_

She felt the power of the storm in her blood. It sang to her, calling her, and drew her to a hill top. With the help of the lightening flashes, she saw a man dancing on top of the hill. _'Why is he here? Isn't he afraid of being hit by lightening?'_ Makoto jumped as a lightening bolt struck the ground nearby.

The strange man turned to face her, the lightening flashing behind his head showing her his dark rain slicked hair and reflected in his pale eyes. Smiling at her, he held out his hand. His voice sounded like thunder rumbling in the distance. "Why are you alone when everything sings above? Why do you fear at the afterglow as the clouds make love? Why do you wait when given a perfect chance? Come dance, come dance."

Makoto felt a pull deep inside. Placing her hand into his, she let him draw her into the dance. She could feel the sky pulse through his fingertips that brushed over her cheek. Letting herself drift, she followed the pattern of the sky's dance.

The lightening crackled around the dancers, flashing in time with their movements, lighting their steps. The thunder pealed in time with their confident footsteps as they moved across the wet landscape. The gusting wind raised their hair as they swirled to the storm's melody, pelting them with cool rain drops.

Makoto was glad for the coolness on her flushed skin. Her nerves were tingling. All of her senses were stretched as far as they could go. She could feel the heat of the lightening as it flashed high above. The rumbling of the thunder caressed her as the sound waves rolled through the field. The wind sang to her in words she could almost hear. The rain drops felt like tiny kisses sprinkled across her skin, cooling but warming her at the same time.

Swaying with her partner, Makoto's eyes glowed with pleasure.

When the storm faded, Makoto found herself at her door. Remembering the man's cool but warm touch, she smiled softly. Letting herself into the apartment, she saw the answering machine blinking. Her hand hovered over the button as she decided if she was ready for the real world yet. _'It might be important.'_

She let her hand drop onto the button. Usagi's worried voice poured out of the machine. "Mako-chan! Mako-Chan! Are you home yet? Are you okay? We should have drove you home. I knew it. I thought a storm was coming. Mako-chan... Mako-chan... answe..." The answering machine cut her off.

_'I better call, if I don't they'll be worried.'_ Picking up the phone, she dialed their number. After reassuring Usagi that she was okay, she hung up. Drifting over to the window, she watched the distant storm retreating over Tokyo Bay. Closing her eyes, she remembered storm dancing. _'I wonder who he was?'_ Reopening her eyes, she gazed towards the field. With a soft smile she knew she would go back when another storm blew through.


	25. Who me, a foreigner

Title: Who me, a foreigner?   
Author: Ree  
Theme: Makoto- boredom  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga - post series  
Rating: G

Makoto and her friends don't belong to me, but I'm sure you all know that. Holds up the dolls and the paper dolls But these... these belong to my daughter, so I can use them. 

Who me, a foreigner? 

Makoto lounged on the beach staring into the ocean. She was finally on vacation, the first true vacation she had taken in over five years. The week before she left had been hectic. She had to make sure that all the special orders were done, and that none were scheduled for this week. Then she had to be sure there were enough flowers ordered, and that her two part time helpers knew what to do while she was away. Lastly she had to find someone she trusted to be in charge just in case an emergency happened. _'Ami was busy, Rei is working full time at the temple since Grandpa has partially retired, and Minako is touring. That left Usagi. At least she has grown up some, and if something special does come up, she has watched me often enough that she could do the basic arrangements.'_

Sighing, she stretched out across the blanket. _'Maybe that's why I'm bored. I had to work so hard, with no real free time, to be able to come here. And now I have time...lots of time, and no one to spend it with.'_ There was the real difficulty. None of her friends could come to the beach with her. Gazing at the seaweed clumped up on the shore, she reached for her notebook and started sketching the flower arrangements it had called to mind. _'Work! I'm not supposed to be working!'_ She turned the page.

_'I need a companion... someone to spend my time with.'_ Makoto turned to look at a group of volleyball players nearby. _'Some of them are cute... I wish Minako was here. She wouldn't be afraid to go introduce us. She would have jumped into the game, and both of us would have come out of it with dates for the evening.'_ Her gaze skimmed the other men on the beach. _'At least I don't fall for every guy I see anymore. I... I'm more particular than I used to be. Maybe that is my problem. Minako is picky, but she is also out going. I wonder if I could...'_ Her thoughts were interrupted.

"Are you a Minako Aino fan? That is an interesting pattern." The man spoke slowly, as if he wasn't sure she would understand.

Makoto started. Looking down at her notepad, she saw that she had been drawing while her thoughts were wandering. She had written "Minako Aino" but the letters were made out of rose vines. Here and there were small rose buds, and for all the dots over the 'I's she had made a rose in full bloom.

Making a mental note to show it to Minako, she looked up at at the man speaking, and noticed a pair of dark brown eyes looking down at her. Still speaking slowly, the man smiled warmly. "I didn't realize that Minako Aino had international fans, too." His eyes swept over her, taking in the auburn hair, green eyes, and her height.

Makoto realized that he thought she was a foreigner. Smothering the small flash of aggravation, she smile sweetly at him. "Minako-chan is internationally famous." Her smile broadened as she watched the shocked look scurry across his face.

Sinking down next to her, he bowed his head, and at a normal speed, he continued the conversation. "I'm sorry... I mistook you for a foreigner. Your accent is from Tokyo, right?"

Makoto nodded._'Should I act offended and send him on his way, or should I accept his apology? Maybe ... maybe, if he is interesting enough, I could hang around with him. Maybe he could relieve this boredom.'_ "Yes, I'm from Tokyo, but I can see why you might think I was a foreigner." She looked at all the other visitors to the beach. "Most of these people are." She tilted her head slightly. "Your accent is Osakan, right?"

The man nodded. "But I live in Tokyo now." He glanced back at her notebook. "So, are you a Minako Aino fan?"

_'A friend... but I don't think I'll let that out. So, a fan it will be.'_ "Yes, are you?"

The man glowed with pride. "I'm number sixty-four in her fan club."

Makoto decided not to tell him that she was number three. Usagi was number one, but only because she beat Artemis to the computer. "Really? That's great! What is your favorite song...?" A look of uncertainty crossed her face. "Oh... I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Makoto Kino."

A look of surprised embarrassment flitted across his face. "I'm sorry, Kino-san. I'm Akira Fujitaka."

"I'm please to meet you, Fujitaka-san." The friendly look that passed between them let Makoto know that she wouldn't have time to be bored anymore.


	26. Wild about America

Title: Wild about America  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Makoto- "Lost and Found" by Adrienne Pierce  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga - post series  
Rating: G

Makoto and her friends don't belong to me, but I'm sure you all know that. Holds up the dolls and the paper dolls But these... these belong to my daughter, so I can use them. 

Wild about America 

The flower shop door closed quietly behind the delivery man. Pulling her hair back into a ponytail, Makoto started opening the boxes. Some of the flowers went immediately into the vases in the cooler. Others were placed into the numerous vases scattered around the shop. But most went into the back of the shop were they could be made into arrangements.

The box labeled "American Wild Flowers" went straight to the back. _'I have to get those arrangements done today. Minako needs them tomorrow.'_ A glance at her desk showed the ticket to Minako's concert still sitting in a prominent location, attached to the computer monitor. The ticket was also good for the dinner afterwards. _'And I am making the flower arrangements for the dinner.'_

Sometimes, Makoto thought that Minako becoming famous was the best thing that had happened to her, or at least for her business. Minako had agreed that Makoto could use her name in the store's advertisements, and business started booming. That was why it was important to do this order right.

Opening the box, Makoto started reading the names of the wild flowers as she pulled them out of the box. "Queen Anne's Lace, Jack-in-the-Pulpit, Common Yarrow, White snake root, Smooth phlox, Passion flower, and Venus's Looking Glass."

Holding up the flower that claimed to be her friend's mirror, she studied the tall spike with blue flowers held close to the stem. "The petals are about the same color as her eyes. I always knew her eyes were like flowers, wide open and bright." Smiling at her fancy, Makoto started the arrangements. _'I can't believe that Minako created an album about the American Wild West. The video's are so funny. And now it is the theme for her latest concert tour.'_ Sliding the Venus's Looking Glass in with the Yarrow and Queen Anne's Lace, she started wondering what was going to be served at the dinner.


	27. To Io Castle

Title: To Io Castle  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Makoto- pilgrimage  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga Crystal Tokyo  
Rating: G

Makoto and her friends don't belong to me, but I'm sure you all know that. Holds up the dolls and the paper dolls But these... these belong to my daughter, so I can use them. 

To Io Castle 

Makoto ran her finger across the star chart. "Jupiter is here, right?" She rested her finger on Jupiter's orbital path.

Ami checked her minicomputer. "Yes, that is where it is right now. It will be roughly in that position for the next two days."

Makoto didn't see the chart she was looking at, her mind was focused inward. _'I want to go. It is my castle, my old home. I wonder if it will be anything like I remember it.'_ Turning slightly, she focused on Ami. "Io castle... It is still there, right? Can I breath there?"

Ami ducked her head to hide a the frown that sprang to her brow. _'Pilgrimages... I know we all have to take them. All of us need to see our old kingdoms. The need burns deep in us. But...'_ The memory of the wasteland at Mariner Castle still left a cold pit in her belly. _'She has to go. She has to see. Maybe...'_ Ami attempted one last time to dissuade her friend from going. "Surely you want to speak the Minako and Rei before you go?"

Makoto shook her head no. "Minako and Rei just got back and are still closeted in their rooms. You hid for over a week. I'll go ahead now, and see them when I get back." She looked into Ami's worried eyes. "I know I'm not going to like what I see. I know that there is practically no chance that there is anything but a barren castle. But I most go. I have to see it."

Ami studied the serious green eyes looking at her. She knew that Makoto was right. _'At least she is not clinging to unfounded hopes like Minako and Rei. They left on their pilgrimage to their former homes believing that they could move right back in. At least, they seemed to.'_ The happy, cheerful girls who had left didn't resemble the disillusioned, dispirited girls who returned.

Scratching Jupiter's coordinates onto a piece of paper, Ami answered Makoto's previous question. "I don't know if you will be able to breath or not. I would suggest taking some oxygen tanks with you, just in case. Minako and Rei were able to breath, so was I, but..." She held out the paper. "... I don't want to take a chance of losing you."

Makoto accepted the slip of paper. "I'll take some then. I want to be able to come _home_."

Ami's smiled at the subtle emphasis. Makoto would be okay.


	28. A barren wasteland

Title: A barren wasteland  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Makoto- vengeance  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga Crystal Tokyo  
Rating: G

Makoto and her friends don't belong to me, but I'm sure you all know that. Holds up the dolls and the paper dolls But these... these belong to my daughter, so I can use them. 

A barren wasteland 

Dust puffed around Jupiter's boot as she landed on a balcony. All about her she could sense the chunk of land that had once been her home. It used to float across the gaseous surface of Jupiter, but Mercury told her that it was pretty much stationary now. Walking slowly, she entered Io Castle. _'I can breath, at least I can right here.'_ She held the oxygen tanks close as she walked down a long hall way. Dust clouds followed her.

Jupiter soon found herself standing at the front door staring out into the wasted courtyard. High above her was a large swirling red storm cloud. _'Gone... the city, the forests, the gardens... all lost in the gigantic storm.'_

Jupiter knew she could not leave the palace itself. Only a thin, strong barrier kept the storm from breeching the castle walls. Just outside of the barrier, she could see the storm scour the ground with a vengeance. _'It is like the storm is trying to remove all traces of the people who lived here. And it has practically succeeded. There is not one wall or tree left standing. The only thing left is the palace.'_ She jumped slightly as the storm battered at the mystical barrier that stood between her and it. Stepping back, she closed the door. The howling was muted, and she rested her head against the ancient wood. _'Is the planet's thirst for revenge because I wasn't here to protect it? I couldn't have stopped Saturn from ending the Age. There was no way I could have changed how the Silver Millennium ended. Surely the planet knows that.'_


	29. Io

Title: Io  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Makoto- haunted  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga Crystal Tokyo  
Rating: G

Makoto and her friends don't belong to me, but I'm sure you all know that. Holds up the dolls and the paper dolls But these... these belong to my daughter, so I can use them. 

Io

Turning away from the door, Jupiter went to explore the rest of the castle. The deeper into the castle she went, the quieter the storm became. Soon, she was traveling in deathly silence. Even the sounds of her footfalls were muffled by the layer of dust.

As Jupiter entered the throne room, she felt like she was being watched. Spinning about sharply, she tried to spot the person. _'No one. There is no one here but me. I know this. Ami told me before I left that there was no one living here.'_ The hairs on the back of her neck raised slightly, as the feeling became stronger. _'No one living... That leaves the dead. Could the souls of the dead haunt this place? Could it be them who seek vengeance for my absences?'_ Spinning about slowly, she hunted for any signs of ghosts. _'None. I see nothing. Not a flicker of white, no hazy spots. Nothing. Maybe this place isn't haunted, and it is just my imagination.'_

Crossing the room, Jupiter walked onto the upraised dais. From there she could see the entire room. As she searched the room once again, she noticed the feeling slowly vanished. _It is my imagination. That's all. Nothing more.'_ Taking a deep breath, she walked back across the room. When she crossed the center, she felt the eyes again. "Who's there?"

_'Silly! No one is there. It is your imagination."_ Even as she told herself this, Jupiter waited for an answer that never came. After waiting for what felt like forever, she moved on. Her footsteps eventually lead her back to the balcony where she had landed. Turning around, she looked back at the castle. _'It might have once been my home, but it holds no welcome for me now.'_ She couldn't shake the feeling that the place was inhabited by the spirits of the departed. _'It ...it has others that live here instead.'_ As she listened to the storm batter against the shields, she knew she was never coming back here.

"Good bye." With the wave of her hand, Jupiter left the castle and its ghosts for home.


	30. An important birthday party

Title: An important birthday party  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Makoto- coming of age  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga Crystal Tokyo  
Rating: G

Makoto and her friends don't belong to me, but I'm sure you all know that. Holds up the dolls and the paper dolls But these... these belong to my daughter, so I can use them. 

An important birthday party 

_AN: Usagi Chibi-Usa, Aethel Sailor Pallas, Arlene Sailor Ceres, Kamaria Sailor Vesta, Chloe Sailor Juno. If you wish to understand more about them, please read about them in a quarter my stories for the month of March. - Also, some of you may know, but some may not, that 15 is the age when Hispanic girls become an adult. This birthday is a humongous ta-do. Some of them put weddings to shame._

This story happens around "Becoming Daddy's Girl" from the April 07 stories.

Arlene shuffled the small stack of papers while she studied the older senshi. "Usagi needs a party. The princess is turning fifteen, she is coming of age. "

Jupiter tilted her head slightly. "I thought that happened when you turned sixteen?"

Chloe started to speak, but Aethel's voice overrode hers. "It depends on where you are from."

Mercury nodded in agreement as her eyes fastened on Chloe and Arlene. "Whose idea was this?"

The four younger senshi's eyes met. Arlene was the one that answered. "All of ours."

Venus raised an eyebrow in an attempt to suppress the smile that was trying to escape. _'They have formed a tight knit group.'_ "We always throw a party to celebrate the princess' birthday. "

Chloe's green eyes sought Arlene's dark pink before she replied. "Yes, but this one should be larger, grander. Usagi is becoming an adult."

Jupiter understood what they were trying to say. "So, it shouldn't be like all the other parties she has had. She needs to take an active role in preparing it. Should she host it?"

The girls quickly shook their heads no. Arlene continued. "She should help prepare the party, but she shouldn't be the hostess. Sometime during the party, the king and queen should somehow acknowledge her as an adult."

Jupiter looked at her friends. "They don't treat her like a child anymore. Not since she gained her own court."

Chloe frowned slightly. "But the court still perceives her as a child." She paused as she thought. "Maybe it is her appearance. She still dress the same as she did as a child, right?"

Jupiter nodded. "Yes, she always wears her hair up in the odangos like the Queen, and a pale dress. At least to the parties... I think I see what your saying."

Mercury smiled briefly. "So, it isn't how the King and Queen treat her, it is how the court sees her. "

Aethel nodded quickly. "And we think she should change her appearance for the party,"

The older senshi looked thoughtful.

Kamaria shook her head slightly. "But just her wearing something different won't change a thing. The King and Queen need to somehow show that she is an adult: announce a search for a husband, give her a position on the Queen's council, let her find a job. She needs some sort of visible adult task, and it needs to be done at the party."

Jupiter noticed that the others were in agreement with the red-haired girl. "We'll discuss it with them."

The younger senshi left, content with Jupiter's answer.

The party was going great. Jupiter smiled as she watched Princess Usagi and her court danced around the floor. Usagi was definitely dressed differently. Her dress was a soft green with a leaf pattern picked out in pale gold, and her hair was styled completely different than normal, the braided net of hair looked very fetching.

The part of the evening Jupiter enjoyed most was when old members of the court ask her to introduce them to the new young lady. _'They will realize now that their Princess has grown up.'_


	31. Seeking Peace

Title: Seeking Peace  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Makoto- Image  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga Crystal Tokyo  
Rating: G

Makoto and her friends don't belong to me, but I'm sure you all know that. Holds up the dolls and the paper dolls But these... these belong to my daughter, so I can use them. 

Seeking Peace 

_Takes place after:Preparing for impending danger (Danger part I) _

Makoto sighed as she settled down in one of the carefully planned clearings that dotted her personal garden. Arranging the collection of annuals around the new flowerbed, she set to work planting them. Humming, she enjoyed the filtered sunlight beating on her head and back.

Sitting back onto her heels, Makoto surveyed her handiwork. _'It is going to fill in nicely. And they should self-seed, so I won't have to plant this bed again.'_ Raising her gaze from the flower bed, she surveyed the forest that surrounded her. She had started this haven not long after the Awakening from the destruction. Dusting off her skirt as she stood, she strolled the paths under the ancient trees. _'I chose this spot because of these ancient wonders still lived.'_ She rested a dirt smeared hand on the rough bark of a willow tree. _'Then I collected as many saplings as I could find and created this forest.'_

With a smile, Makoto tilted her head to catch the sound of one of the three brooks that babbled their way through her little slice of heaven. Following the sound, she came upon the moss covered banks. Resting her back against an old gnarled cherry tree, she watched the brook dance across the beautiful pieces of exposed granite. This was one spot she had done nothing to change; it was perfect the way she had found it. A spot of blue caught her eye. _'The hostas are blooming, there is the river laurels, and the rhododendrons.'_

Leaning against the trunk of the tree, she let the much needed serenity soak in. _'So much has to be done. I still don't know how we are ever going to get those girls ready to fight whatever danger is showing up in Rei's visions.'_ Princess Usagi and her court were training diligently, and Serenity had even called Michiru back to help train them. _'But is it going to be enough? How can they defeat such a strong enemy this young? They are only sixteen years old.'_ She tried to remember what she was doing when she was sixteen. _'Oh yeah... we had already faced Queen Beryl, the Black Moon Clan, and the Deathbusters. I can't remember if we had already fought Queen Nehelenia or not. So... maybe they can. And Princess Usagi played a role in defeating the Black Moon clan and The Deathbusters. So they might be okay after all.'_ She let the thought roll about a little longer before she settled onto the mossy seat at the foot of the tree. Tilting her head back until it rested on the trunk, she closed her eyes and forced herself to just listen to the stream and the soothing sounds of her forest. The peace she sought eventually came.


End file.
